This invention relates in general to synthesizers, and more particularly to a time interpolating direct digital synthesizer.
In a direct digital synthesizer based on digital phase or time correction, such as that shown in FIG. 2, a digital numeric multiplier is typically required. The multiplier is undesirable, especially in portable radio applications, as it dissipates a large fraction of the total power used by the synthesizer. Current best implementations of such a multiplier approach show the multiplier consuming about 40% of the total synthesizer power at maximum output frequency. A need thus exists for a simplified synthesizer that does not need a multiplier, while maintaining full functionality.